


Rewrite of season 3 episode 7

by Magicalpunk



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Caught, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalpunk/pseuds/Magicalpunk
Summary: What if Elena and syd got caught having sex instead of making out?





	Rewrite of season 3 episode 7

**Author's Note:**

> I have dyslexia so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Also Elena is a top becusse she gives off that vibe

Elena decided to text syd to see if she wanted to hang out.

**Elena: hey, how soon can you come over?**

**Syd:30 minutes if I leave now.**

**Elena:I'll see you soon.**

she put her phone down and got up to close her door,then slowly laid down on her bed and put her hand down her underwear hoping to relieve some of her needs when syd texted her, sighing she checked her phone.

**syd: my mom decided to drive me so I'll be there a lot sooner than I thought**

**Elena:ok baby.**

She decided that her needs could wait a while and simply decided to sit in the living room to wait on syd

She saw her mom sitting at the table and decided to sit next to her.

_**Elena* mom syd is coming over later is that ok?** _

_**Pen* yes, just I want you to keep your door open ok? No just leaving it open a crack.** _

_**Elena * I know,I know** _ ** *sudden knock on the door* **

** *Elena gets up and opens the door,she sees that it is syd at the door * **

Hey syd,let's go to my **room* she quickly grabs their hand and brings them to her room*.**

***Elena; I'm so glad you could make so soon,I was missing you**

**Syd kisses Elena slowly**

**"Syd: I missed you too"**

***** _elena quickly gets up and shuts the door then sits down and pulls syd in her lap*_

  ***elena starts kissing them deeply after hearing them moan she pulls away***

 **"Elena;Are** you ready for this? I don't want to push you to far?

"Mhm,im more than ready to just fumble with your bra while your mom is in the bathroom"

**"Elena kisses their neck,** **Good because I'm ready too"**

"Mmm I'm glad you consent"

**"Elena pushes syd on their back and starts kissing syd slowly and eases her tongue in their mouth" if I make you uncomfortable tell me**

_but she only receives a moan in return_

**Elena starts grinding on their crotch against her owns while kissing them**

**After a quick approval she strips their shirt and pants off then her own**

**She kisses slowly down their body.**

**Is this ok?**

**Syd moans back a yes**

**Elena sucks on their nipples before finally moving down and starts sucking on their clit she sticks a finger inside before leaning towards her ear "I'd love for you to finger me while I finger you"**

_syd nods then rubs Elenas clit before easing a finger into her_

**_they both start fingering each other slowly before Elena puts her thumb on their clit so she is rubbing their clit while fingering them_ **

**_Syds back arches as they near orgasm_ **

  _*suddenly elenas door swings up and pen walks in*_

_**ELENA what do you think you're doing!** _

_***they both jump quickly and tried cover themselves*** _

**_"Its not what it looks like mom"_ **

**_"Pen_ ; are you sure because it looks like you were having sex"**

***she sighs and rubs her forehead* just get dressed and meet me in living room please.**


End file.
